A Slayers Dream
by Songwind
Summary: This is an actual dream I had (twice!) First it was me/Xel then my subconscious substituted (don't kill me) Amelia. Weird, ne?


A Slayers Dream  
By Songwind  
NOTES- Really corny title, but this was a dream I really had. I had it twice, actually. The first time it was me/Xellos but then the second time I had it, it was Amelia/Xellos. Don't kill me, it was my subconscious' idea, not my conscious one. Besides, dreams aren't supposed to be understood, they are to be worshipped. ^_^ Anyway, now that you're here, you might as well read right?  
  
~*~  
  
The dream started with the group (including Xellos) in a kingdom that is covered over the top with dead branches of a very old tree on the edge of the territory. Also, there was a lot of water in the kingdom, so they used boats a lot. Not that the Slayers had to since they could fly...  
  
Anyway, the group had split up with Amelia, Lina and Gourry in one place and Zelgadis and Xellos in another area (though Zelgadis doesn't know Xellos is watching him). Amelia and Zelgadis are both looking at what looks like twin copies of the same book (huge, hard to carry with golden covers). They're supposed to choose to use one of the two, and they're looking in every place in the book that is allowed before choosing.  
  
However, Zelgadis opens to a spot that is NOT allowed until one has chosen which book. Apparently it's a big problem if someone does that, because Xellos appears and attacks Zelgadis. When that happens the book explodes and shatters like glass. The other three hear it and come running, demanding to know what happened. At this point Zelgadis is angry and attacking Xellos back.   
  
Xellos holds Zelgadis off and explains what the chimera was doing and Amelia gets upset. Zel accuses Xellos of hiding something and that's why he looked but this time no one buys it. Xellos gets annoyed at him (don't know why, he should be enjoying the negative feelings by now) and flies off. Amelia is so upset about Zelgadis lying to them that she flies off after him while Lina and Gourry try to calm Zelgadis down.  
  
Amelia ends up following Xellos to the top of the kingdom that is covered by the branches and by now she's crying. Xellos ignores her for a few minutes, then halfway through the branches he opens his eyes and turns around to face her. "Why are you following me?" he snarls.  
  
She looks up at him with teary eyes. "Because there's no one else to follow," she replied.  
  
Finally, Xellos starts feeling her negative energy pouring out in waves and (don't kill me) gets hearts in his eyes from all the energy he's getting. He nods for her to continue.  
  
Amelia adds hesitantly, "I... can understand why he did it. He must have thought his cure would be there and it wouldn't hurt it he looked one time and all, but it was still wrong!"  
  
Xellos considers her a moment, and the hearts get bigger in his eyes and he grins suddenly. "Well then, let's GO!" Before she can react he grabs her by the arm and throws her into the back of a red Toyota pickup truck (which is conveniently floating in the air, appearing out of nowhere). The truck is filled in the back with markers, pens, and pencils, and there's a big stuffed bear in the passenger seat, we're talking life size. Xellos is back to ^_^ again and jumps in the driver's seat. He starts throwing a lot of the pens and markers at Amelia.  
  
Then he starts driving (in the air) through the branches and shouts, "Hold on!" at Amelia in Japanese. At least, I thought it was Japanese because he was talking (to me) gibberish and there were subtitles under him when he talked at this point.   
  
Then there was a sort of break from that where you see Gourry and Lina are leaning against a wall near Zelgadis, who's still in shock. (I must have forgotten the part where Amelia told him off. I think in the dream he had a crush on her, instead of the other way around). Of course, Lina and Gourry are busy eating. However, what's not normal is they're doing it at a rather slow pace. Gourry is also looking at a picture of the group in one hand while he eats a fried chicken leg with the other. Some crumbs fall on the picture and he flicks them off the paper. "Smile, Amelia," he says, and continues eating. Lina and Zelgadis both ignore him.  
  
Back with Xellos and Amelia, they've finally left the kingdom entirely (and the floating car) and are on a hill looking at some grassy fields from under an apple tree. Xellos gives Amelia a necklace with a silver chain and a locket-like piece. It shows someone leaning against the tree (where they are) but at nighttime with the full moon. Amelia is delighted and takes it.   
  
Xellos then shows off a weird bike/raft/floating thing to Amelia and gets ready (don't kill me) to go fishing. He's even got a fishing pole and a book to read. Amelia then asks, rather shyly for her, to come with him.  
  
She says, "I've... got my own book, I won't bother you or anything! I promise!"   
  
Then Xellos does the weirdest thing ever. He only smiles and says, "Of course, you're the only one I'd ask. Hold on!"  
  
She gets on the thing in front of him, and it now acts like a kind of flying motorcycle. There are two lights that are currently both off in front of her. "Now think of blue," Xellos tells her.   
  
Amelia nods and does so and the lights both turn on and go from red to blue. They take off with Amelia going, "WHOA!" They go over the fields of grass and a stream. She really has to concentrate to keep the blue in her mind.  
  
Later on they're sitting together and Amelia notices her picture on the necklace has changed to a field of hearts (yes it does get very corny now). She looks surprised, then happy. Then it glows silver, and they end up sitting there together looking at the night.   
  
~*~  
  
I did not change ANYTHING in here from what actually happened in the dream(s). This is actually EVERYTHING I remember that happened in that dream. Please don't kill me. It wasn't my idea. At least, not my subconscious idea. 


End file.
